eclipsecampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Human History
21st Century: Conrad Pope and the Rise of the Metacorporation Early 21st Century Communications and computing technology continues to advance at an exponential rate, with the end result being that by 2030 almost every human being in the developed world has an ‘online’ footprint. Personal mobile technology is completely integrated with established internet technology and telecommunications is handled exclusively through digital connections. Computing advances allow for fully customisable environments with the majority of new (and well-maintained older) homes containing a hardwired, sophisticated, computer agent capable of regulating environment, security, communications, and entertainment. Conflicts over scarce resources continue to erupt and atrocities become more severe in the developing world. Religious leaders and established social movements struggle to keep up with the pace of advancement and secularism becomes more and more prevalent within a few generations in the developed world. 2029 Religious leaders in the middle east, as well as north Africa, become steadily become more vehement in decrying the dangers of the ‘civilised’ life of the developed west, claiming it to be godless and corrupt as secularism sores. Terrorism sees a sharp increase. China emerges as the pre-eminent industrial and economic world power as the US dollar continues its slow deterioration since the beginning of the century. This shift in power is not met well by the nations of Russia, India, or those of the Middle East, all of which are competing to become players in the global market (with varying success). 2032 The United States signs several milestone trade treaties with China in a bid to forestall its economic decline. This largely cements China’s new ultimate super-power status. The news is not regarded well by America’s former middle-eastern allies, such as Saudi Arabia, who have few established relationships with their closer neighbour. 2034 August 10th Indonesia, with a number of economic crises on its hands, as well as being buoyed by rhetoric by chief clerics, annexes a number of pacific states such as East Timor, Papua New Guinea, and other islands, hoping to use the populace as manpower in a possible gambit for regional domination. August 12th China, with the support of the United Nations, leads an allied force (including developed nations from the south pacific, including the United States) in driving the Indonesian military out of the occupied islands in what comes to be known as the Pacific War. More than simply restoring the original regimes of these island kingdoms, it further cements China’s interests as the dominant interests in the region. 2048 Oil prices rise sharply as the oil producing countries drastically scale back production. Many attribute this to pressure from religious leaders (many of which have gained more and more power over the years), though there are whispers in certain circles that a number of major oil fields have either peaked or run dry altogether. Many developed nations begin to funnel ever-increasing sums of money into alternative energy sources. 2052 With the ever increasing price of oil, many oil producing countries begin to decline, with demand turning to other sources of energy developed in the last four years. China looks to some of its eastern neighbours for expansion, amassing its armies in what are construed by much of the international community as an aggressive stance. 2054 Chinese military forces are stood down from their aggressive standing. Many nations claim diplomacy was the cause, but most do not admit the true reason. No corporation (not even those within China, many of which have been bought by multi-national interests) would back production that would sustain the war. This is the first act by a government that is forestalled by a decisive act by a collection of corporate entities. Many historians come to regard the “Chinese Mobilisation” as the birth of the metacorporation – an entity that transcends any governmental authority. 2055 onward While the true reasons for the Chinese back down over their 2054 mobilisation are kept from public eyes, governments begin to take notice of the rise of the meta-corporation, attempting to regulate multinationals on a larger scale via multi-lateral treaties. Ultimately, the lobbying dollar of the corporations stymies the most determined attempts at achieving these ends, and the emergence of true metacorporations remains unthreatened. 2062 April 20th Coordinated terrorist events strike targets throughout the developed world as WTO talks (now with an amount of real power rivalling the General Assembly of the United Nations) open in Bahrain. All but a few are claimed on behalf of a group referring to itself as the “Green Star” in the developed west. The Green Star consists primarily of radical religious leaders at their wits end over the rise of secularism as well as anti-globalisation activists with an anarchist bent, and eco-terrorists that now have the ways and the means to put many of their plans into action. April 22nd Emergency meeting of the United Nations Security Council goes into its fourteenth hour of deliberations over what to do concerning the Green Star. A concerned populace grows ever more weary of the deliberations and fearful of further Green Star actions. April 23rd Citing lack of action on the part of the collected world governments, multi-billionaire industrialist Conrad Pope publicly offers information to the Security Council over the extent of the Green Star threat on the proviso that international security forces act quickly and decisively. April 24th Conrad Pope indicates in a public press conference that “bickering” between nations over international peace-keeping forces has ‘rendered the Security Council fickle and impotent’. In response to questions over what he would do next, Pope makes the now oft-quoted phrase “we can only rely on the private actions of private citizens”. May 1st What many anticipated would be the day for Green Star to run riot passes uneventfully, though there are public events staged to celebrate Mayday. May 3rd Conrad Pope holds a press conference to indicate that he has neutralised Green Star, freezing and ‘liquidating’ assets, as well as sponsoring mercenary attacks on North African and Middle East training bases. He claims that bickering between China, the United States, and Europe would have resulted in the closure of a ‘window of opportunity’ to end the activities of the terrorist group. Conrad Pope is arrested by United States law enforcement two days later on terrorist charges. Despite public outcry, he is given a lifetime prison sentence. 2065 October 1st After years of protest Conrad Pope is given a pardon by then President of the United States, Franklin Klein. By the end of the year, Pope has capitalised on public support, releasing a book partially written during his years in prison, as well as founding a cooperative of business interests, the Eden Group. The Group is the first true metacorporation, with its primary aim of raising money, but also taking a concerted interest in politics and international security issues. 2066-2068 The Eden Group continues to grow, assimilating a number of other corporations and amalgamating capital. Rumours in political circles suggest that the group has even started to train paramilitary and mercenary groups. Nevertheless, global stability increases, with known terrorist groups disappearing off intelligence reports as the Group grows in influence. More and more advances are made in all fields of science and engineering as a result of Eden Group grants, and life eases somewhat in the developing world as partnerships are reached between Eden Group companies and new and emerging regimes. 2068-2072 Following in the footsteps of the Eden Group, other business leaders and collections of corporations cooperate at higher levels and adjust their articles of incorporation to form other metacorporations; a few of these, such as Industries Amalgamées (Amalgamated Industries), Motou Consumer Products (or simply Motou), and Pacifica Holdings Cooperative (PHC), survive into the present day. Each follows a similar path to the Eden Group, acting without a former regard to international politics and taking themselves to be the pre-eminent actors in international politics. 2074 March In response to the growing metacorporate interests within its borders, as well as steady loss of political influence due to a decrease in the power of national interests, China attempts to nationalise all business interests within its borders. Prompted by a resurgent neo-communist clique within the party, the move is not received well by the population, having had many years to appreciate corporate influence. Nevertheless, the Chinese government does not back down and deploys the military to subdue rioters. April The United Nations is powerless to respond to the Chinese Nationalisation Crisis with many of its member nations unable to oppose the interests of the Chinese government, despite the fact that the majority of member-states hold an interest in continuing the corporate backed system (both in China and internationally). Public support for the United Nations plummets as the deadlock continues. May Conrad Pope and a number of the heads of other metacorporations (all of whom have business interests in China) meet secretly with the higher levels of the party in Beijing. Pope’s youngest son, Tobias, plays an instrumental role in bridging gaps in negotiations and by the end of the month, the Chinese government announces that is examining the consequences of its move to nationalisation. June Economic markets continue to decline as the Chinese Nationalisation Crisis continues to drag on. Notable to a number of economists, however, is that the market does not crash. Many speculate that world trade has moved beyond drastic changes as a result of conflicts of national interests and the term “[| metacorporation” is first used in academic circles. August Conrad Pope, alongside the Premier of China and the Secretary-General of the United Nations, announces a dialogue will be opened at the United Nations in New York regarding the Nationalisation Crisis as well as the “continued operation of global governance”. News media hedge their bets, and there is much speculation as to what the talks will entail. October In a major press conference, Conrad Pope, the Premier of China, the Secretary-General of the United Nations, the heads of the Parliament of Europe, the President of the United States of America, and other world leaders, announce the “overdue reorganisation of the United Nations”. In her speech, the Secretary-General cites the “continued interconnectedness of global affairs”, as well as a “merging of national into global interests” as reasons to form the Global People’s Republic (GPR) – a true global governance body. With a headquarters based in Beijing and lead primarily on the initiative of the Premier of China, the GPR would spend the first five years of its operation codifying global (not international) law. While this announcement is hailed by most, a significant minority (among them academics and political insiders) rail against the move, citing metacorporate influence. 2075-2079 The GPR organises itself along senatorial lines, with a division of power between three offices. The Senate consists of elected representatives of constituencies determined on the basis of population around the world. The High and Supreme Courts of the GPR are given highest jurisdiction over global matters. The Office of the Chancellor (who is elected by the senate) has executive (though largely ceremonial) powers. In addition to the political organisation of the GPR, a standing GPR armed forces is created, drawing from existing militaries of the world and, in some cases, absorbing them entirely. Despite speculation, Conrad Pope does not run for public office, but remains in his position as head of the Eden Group. 2080-2083 The GPR continues to progress its legislative and bureaucratic timeline. Trade restrictions are eased across the board, many legal principles are resolved with conflicting principles in other nations, and law enforcement and military forces throughout the world are brought into line with GPR policy as a roadmap to future integration. While there is a minor nationalist resurgence, the majority of people see themselves as regional citizens of a truly global republic. Unified by a shared overarching culture (spurred on by the growth of consumerism throughout the world and a common range of media and products) while also afforded the freedom to explore their own ethnicities, the people of the world are largely content to allow the GPR to perform its function. 2082 While political (and business leaders) finalise global government and trade, Beijing becomes home to the first major arcology complex. While a number of workable arcologies are already present, Beijing is the first hyperstructure to truly lay claim to the title of arcology. Over the next ten years, the vast majority of production, population, and other commercial services are annexed by the expanding Arcology. A GPR initiative returns much of the surrounding land to green-state as the mass of human population reduces its ecological footprint through arcological innovations. 2085 The first permanent, private, orbital installation is brought online in May, with science, maintenance, and engineering crews taking up permanent residence in August. Designed and built by Amalgamated Industries, the installation utilises a centrifugal artificial gravity system to assist in living. The stated purposes of the station, named the Balise (or Beacon), is to study cutting edge aerospace technologies, as well as provide a launching pad for a permanent base on the moon. Many other metacorporations follow suit, beginning construction on their own orbital habitats. The Eden Group, however, is happy enough to pay for space for its own studies on Balise. 2087 Biogenetic Enterprises (a member of the Eden Group) is launched in January with the opening of its first clinic in Beijing. With a plan to have clinics in all major cities by the end of 2092, the company promises to treat serious genetic disease and abnormalities with thoroughly tested procedures. In addition to this, BE promotes a range of packages targeted at the wealthy for genetic screening and trait identification for “elective IVF procedures”. While viewed sceptically by some, “genetic planning” becomes popular amongst the wealthy and the upper-middle class, selecting the best lives for their children. The GPR pledges to provide tax credits to any company that will reduce the costs of the treatment of serious genetic conditions. 2089 Independent scientists at the University of Melbourne (under a grant from Pacifica Holdings) develop a fully functional fusion reactor. They are hailed by the academic community but patents and grants are held by both the scientists and Pacifica Holdings. It is at least three years before another company manages to negotiate the rights to build a private reactor for power, by which stage the success of the negotiations forms a company under the Pacifica Holdings group – Particle Properties – specialising in the development and maintenance of intellectual properties within the field of Particle Science. 2092 With the opening of the last of the major Biogenetic Enterprises clinics in Rio de Janeiro, Conrad Pope - now aged 86 - announces his retirement as head of the Eden Group. Tributes and commentaries swamp the news media. His sons, Nathaniel and Tobias, step into their father’s shoes, with each taking leading roles in the Eden Group, Nathaniel as Chairman, and Tobias as Ambassador-at-Large. 2096 Amalgamated Industries founds the first permanent colony on the Moon while continuing its studies into aerospace technologies aboard their station Balise. Initial public offerings on Lunar Colonial Concern (the company overseeing development of the base) are hesitant but steady given AI’s decision to licence production of the Particle Properties fusion reactor to power their colony. From both their platforms they send at least thirty advanced survey satellites to Mars using cutting edge propulsion and sensor technology. 2097 Colonial Life Systems (officially: Systèmes Coloniaux De la Vie SCV) is incorporated as a member of Amalgamated Industries. With the growing populations of workers, specialists, and scientists on off-world colonies, SCV funds and develop structures in orbit and on the moon to assist in entire families moving to the join them. This opens new avenues for many companies looking to deal with the logistics of this matter itself. Many metacorporations continue their own plans to develop competitors to SCV, but the early advantage goes to the AI company (in much the same way that the Eden Group dominates genetic, medical, and agricultural technologies). 22nd Century: The Great Leap Outward and First Contact 2100 To celebrate the birth of a new century, Gateway Electronics (a member of Motou Consumer Products) launches the “22”, a lightweight, extremely portable mini-computer capable of outperforming many models of standard static computers employed in most homes. The ease of use appeals to pragmatists, the design to the fashion conscience, and the price ensures an almost total brand penetration, establishing Gateway Electronics as the market leader in computer technology. By the end of 2112, the majority of computers on Earth, and all of the computers off-planet, are built with Gateway parts. 2104 February 8th Conrad Pope dies at his home in Montana. Widely eulogised by media, mourners pay their respects around the globe as he is hailed as the “Man of the Twenty-First Century”. 2105 The split between the labour and professional classes is exacerbated by distinct preferences in high-level positions for “genetically planned” individuals. Citing their superior talents, intelligence, and other genetically enhanced skills (as well as specific environmental advantages such as a focusing by parents on those skills and the wealth of parents able to afford genetic planning), most companies see no need to open up professional positions to “unplanned” individuals. Within ten years, the terms “Hi-gen” and “Lo-gen” are seeing their first use in some circles. 2108 Amalgamated Industries launches a flotilla of exploratory craft to establish initial bases on the surface of Mars. With the new ion engine fitted to the vessels, as well as their detailed surveys of the Martian surface, AI is quick to release portfolios for investment in the Martian Colonial Concern. 2112 Biogenetic Enterprises splits into two companies, Medinet and Personal Genetics. The former is focused solely on the establishment of hospitals, clinics, and other medical facilities as well the training of doctors, while the latter is focused on genetic screening, planning, and research. Both companies remain members of the Eden Group. 2114 Following a series of cunning moves on the part of a number of shareholders Gateway Electronics breaks away from Motou Consumer Products, setting itself up as an independent business based in Moscow. Despite apparently amicable overtures in the media, the animosity between Gateway and Motou results in both parties expending a great deal of resources on internal security and industrial sabotage, respectively. 2117 The first civilian colonists arrive on Mars, mineral extraction begins and routine trips between Mars and the Moon become a non-stop occurrence as parts, passengers, ore, and workers are passed between the two AI bases. 2120-2130 Other metacorporations (through their own shell companies) begin to set up their own off-world colonies. The GPR allows such claims to be made in light of competing business interests and fierce competition erupts between the majority of the metacorporations to get a piece of the solar system. Propulsion, life-support, and other aerospace technologies jump forward as the competition increases dramatically. At the same time, an employment crisis strikes the Lo-gen population on Earth. With the majority of companies moving much of their industrial facilities off world or relying on more advanced automation within arcologies, there are fewer and fewer positions available to lo-gen workers. Most companies offer incentives to enable otherwise poor lo-gen workers to relocate to off-world industrial facilities. 2124 The Global People’s Republic celebrates fifty years of operation. Perhaps surprisingly, events around the world are well attended by much of the population. The idea of national interests and the nation-state is in decline amongst the newest generation of global citizens, and most are now regionally focused members of the Global Republic. Older generations remember the divisive period before the GPR and most see no need to agitate for a return to the nation-state. 2125 Gateway Electronics, in partnership with Particle Properties, develops initial quantum computers. Using sub-atomic bundles of quantum entangled particles, processors become sub-microscopic and hyper-advanced computers become available. While most of the products are prohibitively expensive for even many metacorporations, there are a number of purchases, primarily due to the implications of the technology. The first is the possibility of programming the complexities of intelligence into one of the quantum systems while the second is interplanetary communication given that distance is not a factor in transmission of information between entangled particles. 2126 Following the release of initial results of intelligence testing of quantum processors by Gateway Electronics in July, the GPR passes a ban on the development of fully sentient and/or conscious artificial intelligences in November of the same year. Instead, an advisory committee (the Artificial Intelligence Assessments Committee) is established to regulate the emerging industry to ensure that intelligent machines can be created without breaking through into artificial intelligence. The Eden Group, despite its relative lack of assets in this area of technology publicly backs the move by the GPR. 2130-2150 Sizeable colonies are established throughout the solar system given the redistribution of manual labour given the Lo-gen employment crisis on Earth. Terran Arcologies begin to be designed with more emphasis on space and design than habitation as the population of the planet markedly decreases. Incentives offered by companies prove to be a thorn in the side of some companies, with skilled labour becoming scarce on Earth. Some companies begin to develop more sophisticated robotics using off-shoots of the quantum processor projects. 2132 As a result of a lack of sales and continued threat of takeover by Particle Properties, Gateway Electronics merges with Industrial Robotics to become Cynautics within the Eden Group. As part of the deal, quantum processor technology is licensed to both Particle Properties and Cynautics through a third company, Quantum Processor Holdings, which has a divided private equity share between the Eden Group and Pacifica (the parent metacorporations of the particular companies). Cynautics begins work on advanced processing and automation projects such as advanced computer intelligences, cybernetics, industrial automation, and nanotechnology. Despite the business split, some academics from Particle Properties and Gateway remain on amicable terms. 2150-2170 Intense off-world competition between corporations results in further technological leaps, such as a viable redevlopment of fusion drive plant technology. At the same time, however, mercenary companies with space-based resources are established by most metacorporations. While many of these take defence contracts for the GPR and other companies, some (hidden through innumerable layers of financial obfuscation and shell companies) amount to privateer activities, preying on shipping. Some of these privateers split from parent companies and become pirates in their own right. With the continuing refinement of the quantum processor by Cynautics and licensed independent researchers, many long-term information processing projects are fast tracked. In particular the formation of the Cartography division of Cynautics creates a burst of contracts and information as scanning data from habitable (and some uninhabitable) planets throughout the solar system is put through fine grained analysis. Also, long range data from outside the solar system (collected from advanced information gathering systems throughout the solar system) is subjected to analysis, yielding a number of planets that could be possible for future colonisation. 2170-2180 A number of companies begin to tackle the problem of faster-than-light travel, though many have an increasing amount of difficulty. In their studies there is speculation of a stardrive, wormhole travel, and other (weirder) alternatives. While technology advances, however, society continues to fragment. The hi/ lo-gen divide is deeply ingrained in human society, with the majority of those lacking in genetic planning performing most of the labour tasks off-world. A few are still represented in professional circles, but they are the exception, rather than the rule. A number of hi-gen academics, business leaders, and other thinkers begin to question the status quo. Arguing that human life is now more or less at the whims of the metacorporations, a significant number of these individuals begin to band together and communicate about how they can motivate change for the better. 2174 The GPR celebrates its centenary with system-wide celebrations at the advances that have been made since it’s inception a century ago. Despite the general optimism of the majority of the population, a number of agitators for anti-corporate reform take the opportunity to offer their own analysis. Such statements are mostly buried in fringe media, but some receive wider coverage. 2176 The first recorded incidence of a psychic talent is recorded by contracted police forces on the Titan A Mining Colony. A serial killer, referred to in the media as “Archangel” after the archaic biblical phrases left at the scene of the crime, had brutally murdered a number of workers throughout the colony. During his interrogation, he claimed that he just knew who was causing some people the most pain and sought to silence their evil thoughts. While shocked, few people mourned the deaths of those killed in the Archangel murders. The convicted murderer was given a trial by a local GPR magistrate and was sent back to Earth for psychiatric evaluation (with a company under contract by the Eden Group). While few people made the leap to telepathy, a few metacorporations (including the Eden Group) took a great interest in the case privately. 2179 An unidentified object is spotted by long range telescopes entering the solar system off the plane of the ecliptic. After a survey mission is launched to examine the object it is found to be some manner of sensor probe of an extra-terrestrial origin. After decoding much of the logs as well as communication protocols with the use of quantum sub-intelligence processors, a transmission is sent to the probe’s home craft along the data carrier wave. As a result, humanity initiates first contact with the Froan. 2180 Initial relations with the Froan proceed well with a number of GPR and metacorporate representatives finding common ground in the similarly mercantile race. Much information is traded, though at first humanity is unsure of the equality of the bargaining table given the Froan’s capacity to travel interstellar distances. As information is bought with resources, however, a picture of the history of galactic politics forms and dialogues are opened with a number of other alien races, including those that are part of the Conclave. 2184 Negotiations with the Froan over the purchase of jump gate technology conclude with the purchase of working model by a newly formed company, Extra-Solar Enterprises (ESE). Backed by the capital of a number of metacorporations, this company purchases the working model from the Froan. Surprisingly, the Froan seem to have primitive understandings of intellectual property, with a wealth system based primarily on physical objects and displays of wealth as opposed to putting a price on thoughts, plans, and ideas. As a result, ESE reverse engineers the gate over the next four years and constructs its own without compromising the treaty. Both parties learn a great deal from the exchange. 2187 Contact with other alien races continues, resulting in an invitation by a Vereen ambassador to join the signatories of the Conclave. The GPR politely refuses (for many of the same reasons as the Froan – trade taxes, off-world legislation, and a healthy dose of ego). The refusal colours relations with the majority of Conclave races up until the present day. 2188-9 In response to alien contact as well as a general melding of humanity into a single, outward-looking, group the GPR reforms itself into the Terran Republic. This is largely met with indifference by the general population, but the accompanying reorganisation eventually leads to more effective governance of off-world colonies (often by contracted parties). Amongst the new regulations are offices devoted to extra-solar colonisation. This becomes prudent given the completion of the first jump gate in Mars orbit in June of 2189. Under contract from Extra-Solar Enterprises, a number of Froan trading houses construct end-gates in a number of star-systems identified in previous Cynautics Cartography analyses. The Froan include colonisation rights in gate construction contracts. While expensive, they are not prohibitively so (given that the systems are well outside Froan and other species’ colonisation interests) and a number of metacorporations look into establishing extra-solar colonies. 2192 The first official, public, report of psychic talents is made in news media in light of comparable alien abilities. While humanity’s proficiency is decidedly lacking compared to other species, it comes as a surprise to the majority of the population. Publicity groups from a number of metacorporations (including the Eden Group) focus on the positive implications of these new abilities. Most disturbing to those in power, however, is that all of the talents are from the Lo-gen strata of society. 2195 A flotilla of colonial vessels jumps through the Mars gate for system Gliese 581, specifically 581 c and b, two of the first earth-sized planets discovered outside of our solar system. Colonisation proceeds well with habitation structures being constructed on the surface and in full operation by mid-2196. Extra-Solar Enterprises retains a significant stake in the GL581 Company. 2196-2210 New colonies are founded on a number of other ‘nearby’ planets as a number of Froan industrial houses compete for Terran construction contracts. Despite the costs decreasing, however, it is still an expensive proposition for many companies as the colonies are not projected to turn an appreciable profit for at least twenty to fifty years depending on the particular colony. 23rd Century: Consolidation of the Republic and the Data Crash 2210 The last colony of what comes to be referred to as the first expansion period is founded. Named Olympus, this colony is founded by a group of individuals from the growing number of citizens disenchanted by the capitalistic life of the Republic. Being unique in its founding charter includes provision for a parliamentary authority within the first ten years of operation, initial relations with the metacorporations are cool, creating some measure of suspicion between it and the Republic hierarchy (largely in the pay of the metacorporations). 2210-2220 In light of increased pirate activity (both human and alien) throughout the new colonies, the Republic fully implements militarization plans made during the reorganisation of 2188. The Republic only employs law-enforcement on Earth, Luna, and Mars (and their attendant orbital stations), as well as a Military Command structure referred to as the Joint Republic Forces (JRF). The bulk of the remainder of the force is contracted out to emerging mercenary and military companies. Funds allocated to the JRF facilitate the construction of a larger number capital scale ships with the first major fleet being completed in 2219. Extra-Solar Enterprises, largely only referred to now as “EXOL”, swiftly becomes the Republic’s most powerful metacorporation. In light of this degree of power, the board of EXOL severe links with the other metacorporations to become a metacorporation in its own right despite the fact that the articles of incorporation had attempted to prevent such a course of events. By 2218, EXOL controls a near majority of the senators of the Republic and has a significant degree of influence over the President and much of the JRF military command. 2220-2230 Distrust between Olympus and Earth continue to increase as the first Parliament of the Olympus colony convenes in 2220. Despite the influence of EXOL and a number of other metacorporations, metacorporate influence is significantly lacking over the political affairs of the parliament, with the representatives being predominantly opposed to bribery and corruption. On Earth, Genetic research into the psychic talents appearing in the population lead to a greater degree of understanding. Scientists begin to speculate that the emerging talents are a mutation that has somehow been bred out of hi-gen humans as the trait has only been observed in lo-gen and some genetic markers that point to psychic talent are associated with some forms of genetic disease. Despite some resentment at such discoveries from hi-gen humans, companies begin to contract talents for further explorative studies into their abilities. 2230-2245 The second expansion period begins after EXOL publishes its first significant profit from Libra colony. Further out than other previous colonies and in light of more effective terraforming technologies, the second expansion period plans to colonise more worlds than the first period and an extensive gate building system is planned by EXOL. By the end of 2242 the Sol system has four gates, two around Mars and one around Callisto for civilian traffic, with the last near to Titan reserved for military traffic. 2232 The first battleship class ship is completed in orbit around Titan. Named the Hyperion, it was built under contract to the JRF and is staffed under contract to Republic Security Cooperative (a mercenary company within the EXOL group dealing solely in Republic contracts). The Hyperion becomes the cornerstone of the first fleet and four more battleships of the same design are planned for construction for major extra-solar operations and fleet bases. 2242 The first major exposition of the psychic talent phenomenon is convened by researchers from Personal Genetics (now named Genetech). The scientists outline process of the presentation of talent, detecting trait markers, as well as possible practices for developing the talents further. While much of the public is somewhat wary of the new phenomenon, the metacorporations are keen to take advantage of the phenomenon and Genetech stock rises sharply. 2245 With the establishment of the latest second expansion period colony, Olympus beings to open trading and other relations with its new neighbours. EXOL and other metacorporations take a suspicious attitude toward such contact and any reciprocation on the part of the new colonies places that colony under increased scrutiny from Earth. 2245-2260 The second expansion period comes to a close by 2260. Now with colonies in 26 star systems outside of Earth, humanity is stretched thin. The Republic Colonial Office, as well as a number of Colonial Authorities offer incentives for relocation to extra-solar colonies as well as tax-breaks for families, in effect hoping to spur on an increase in birth-rate. This has the desired effect as the population markedly increases on a number of colonies. This harms productiveness marginally on a number of colonies, but financial projections for the long term improve. 2252 A number of companies, including Cynautics, Genetech, EXOL, and (somewhat controversially) the mercenary company Arcas, found divisions devoted to the use and training of psychic talents. 2258 The Olympian Controversy erupts after an informal visit by a Conclave representative. Earth protests the move with both the Concordat and the Olympian Parliament asking why credentials for such a visit were not presented to a representative of the Republic. Tensions rise as debates continue in the media over discussions over whether the Olympian Parliament (formed be the founding company with the authority to run the colony) can be regarded as the colonial authority (meaning that the representative did present his credentials). The issue is largely unresolved, but leads a number of colonies (particularly those with ties to Olympus) to query exactly how much autonomy they can exercise. 2260-2278 Tensions between Olympus and Earth continue to be exacerbated on both sides. While there is no sign of outward hostility contingency plans are drawn up by the JRF to annex Olympus under direct Republic rule should the worst happen. This marks the first time that the JRF has considered planetary invasion and a particular office is created specifically for that purpose. EXOL is the undisputed master of the Republic Senate, as most of the colonies now return a sizeable return on their investment. Their ownership of the gate technology system (as well as the quantum processor gate navigation system) lead to significant resentment by many metacorporations who see themselves as trapped within the solar system due to EXOL’s monopoly on extra-solar transport. Life on Earth has largely become a paradise with environment regulated and the majority of the population housed in mini-arcologies and private residences. The bulk of human population now lives off-world and Earth is seen as the home of the affluent and leaders of the Republic. Public education programs sponsored by members of the Eden Group lead to greater and greater acceptance of psychic talents and many are employed for various tasks in a wide range of companies. Their use in military applications, as well as a number of ‘rogue talents’ in pirate bands or on their own, manages to keep the public at least a little wary, however. 2279 The network of quantum computers linking colonies with Earth, as well as the alien races, as well as enabling the complex programming and use of the jump gate network, crashes. Earth is completely cut off from its extra solar colonies and ships are stranded as the gate system becomes inoperable. Wide-spread panic ensues as companies scramble to discover what happened. 2280-2293 Widely referred to as the Data Eclipse, Earth struggles to adapt to life without its colonies. Fears are held by most during this period over the fate of the colonies, particularly those founded during the second expansion period as many if these were not yet regarded as self-sufficient. Speculation runs rampant concerning the cause of the crash and there are rumours of sabotage (both human and alien). Humanity becomes hard-nosed and introspective as the Eclipse drags on as many take measures to ensure their own interests are met before considering working with others. EXOL, without the profit from extra-solar colonies, as well as the uncertainty of what will happen now, begins to fold but manages to expand solar programs to keep from being liquidated entirely. Psychic talents come into their own as some of the more highly trained individuals are put into service discerning the nature of the Eclipse, fixing it, as well as initiating initial forms of contact with the colonies toward the end of this period. 2294 The data network is successfully reinitialised and Earth is reunited with many of its colonies. While some do not respond to initial requests for situation reports, many do, and humanity breathes a sigh of relief. This is cut short, however, by an announcement from Olympus Colony (with its status report) that it intends to secede from the Republic, forming a commonwealth of frontier systems. Calling itself the Free Terran Systems (FTS), the Republic is in no position to implement the JRF’s plans for annexation, instead declaring embargoes against the fledgling commonwealth in an effort to starve them out. 2295-2300 Despite the reopening of the data network, EXOL doesn’t recover from its massive loss during the Data Eclipse. Metacorporations are quick to purchase assets off the flailing EXOL and the monopoly is effectively broken. Amongst these purchases are two of the three jump gates in orbit around Mars by the Martian Trading Combine, a non-Earth based metacorporation focused on capitalising on the positioning of the gates around their home planet. Given the exorbitant fees formerly charged to the combine by EXOL they are ruthless in negotiations and the gates are sold far below fair market value. As a result, transit windows are dramatically reduced in price. Most of the public’s fears concerning psychic talents are dispelled after the Data Eclipse given efforts by a number of talented individuals in resolving the crisis. Redundancies are built into the new system capable of foiling any crash in the future. Despite the relief of this period, however, they lack of any explanation for the crash leads to nervousness and a continuation of the insular nature developed during the Eclipse period. As a result, parochialism and xenophobia continue to rise. 24th Century: Détente and the Present Day 2300-2313 The opening of the century is marked primarily by the continuing animosity between the Republic and the FTS. Metacorporations are forbidden from doing business with the Commonwealth, yet a strong smuggling business develops between outlying colonies and secessionist systems. It rapidly becomes apparent to the Republican senate that the FTS is more than self-sufficient, but is growing at a healthy rate (like many of its own colonies). Privateer raids against FTS assets are more or less transparently attacks by the Republic and only serve to increase anti-Republic sentiment within the FTS and spur the development of a military force (including one of the Battleships stranded at Olympus during the Data Eclipse). 2313 The FTS successfully petitions for membership in the Conclave, despite protests from Earth. Significant trade routes are opened with Conclave systems and the FTS continues to develop strongly over the next few years. In addition to this, Republic diplomats and metacorporate negotiators are unable to convince Froan trading houses to cease their arrangements with Olympus. With two viable human interstellar governments, both sides settle into a tense standoff. 2314-2330 Life continues to improve in both the Republic and Olympus, though there are sizeable disadvantages. Both governments tend to be divided along hi and Lo-gen lines. The Republic continues its hiring practices with the only exception being psychic talents who, despite years of experimentation, have only presented in the lo-gen population. Olympus, on the other hand, is no longer run by a parliament, but by a Commonwealth Council. Essentially a meritocracy, governors are appointed for the systems and a council oversees policy with a sizeable bureaucracy underneath. Average citizens of the FTS see the new system as not perfect, but far better than the Republic, with more opportunities open to those in poorer social groups. Average citizens of the Republic see their system as being most in line with human tradition and take a dim view of Olympus’ extensive interaction with alien races. On the other hand, the Republic is now far less tolerant of dissent, borders on wage-slavery for the poorer classes, and elections are still bought by metacorporations. 2331 Present day.